Garments configured for cold weather typically use some type of insulation to provide warmth to the wearer. The insulation is generally uniformly dispersed over the garment. However, since different areas of the wearer's body may produce greater heat than other areas, especially during athletic activities, this configuration may not always prove to be comfortable for the wearer.